


What Happens in Texas Stays in Texas

by shipperbitch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hal, Elevator Makeouts, M/M, Second person POV, Western Beach Resort, dirk is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipperbitch/pseuds/shipperbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk and Hal come back from the pool and shenanigans ensue before they even get into their hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in Texas Stays in Texas

**Author's Note:**

> I dont even know  
> i wrote this on a whim  
> yeah enjoy i guess. its a little ficlet, not even beta'd yeah anyway have fun  
> 

If you had to explain your situation in one word, it'd be 'weird'. Not the kind of weird that someone says to something strange. The weird that is… well weird.

Hal is straddling your lap and growling like a cat, obviously not too happy with you. Honestly you wouldn't be too happy with yourself either if you kept flicking yourself. But this was Hal and well, Hal had the most patience out of the both of you. Or so you thought; And now you know it isn’t THAT much more patience.

Hal is also shirtless, which you honest to god don’t mind. Hal’s hair is dripping over you and the water droplets tickle enough to make you want to squirm. You both had gotten out of the pool not but a few minutes ago at this resort you were staying at. The Blue Saloon it was called, a very western themed hotel resort and spa that you and the group were staying at for the time being. It was a nice little place for you all to spend summer break at.

His hands are clamped tight over your wrists and you can just barely make out the shift he makes on the carpet. It was not carpet built for kneeling on and you were sure it wasn’t comfy

“Stop. Flicking. Me.”

A grin flickers over your lips and his eyes narrow. If anything the bright, almost glowing, red eyes seem to pierce sharper into your challenging amber ones. You idly note the water droplets cascading off his torso once you tear your eyes away from his, some even evaporating right against his skin. He was much warmer than an average human was, but then again he wasn’t all that human.

God how you waned to reach up and touch him, let your skin cascade over his, feel the warm muscles under his thin skin. You follow the way the light tosses shadows along the underside of him, darkening his stomach and chest, both nicely toned. At least Hal was keeping fit. Good for him. You also note the way his hair almost falls around his face but it isn’t quite that long and looks pleasantly boyish. Nothing manly in this little shit at all, except maybe… And then your eyes flicker up to his when he presses his nails at your wrists.

“Ok Foul. No drawing blood, Hal.”

It’s like scolding a cat. Pointless. You can feel his nails dig in a bit tighter and you fake a nice wince for him just to give him the satisfaction, which obviously shows through on his face. Again you glance down at him, you can see small specks of light purple bruising from where your fingers hit. You don’t regret flicking him. Not one ounce of regret.

You made Hal tough and Hal built himself up from that to be tougher. If anything the flicking you administered in the pool just annoyed the shit out of him. Which he now seems to be showing and also taking out on you.

“A’ight cowboy dismount your pony you’re injuring it with ill-will.”

“Did you even listen to me? Is all this shit just a joke to you?”

“No and Yes. Respectively.”

His eyes roll and you want to nuzzle into him and breath a thousand cheesy pickup lines into his skin just to see him roll his eyes again. You are so helplessly obsessed with him and goddamn you.

“Can I have my hands back? I won’t flick you anymore. I promise.”

You sort of tug on your wrists for some effect of you wanting to be let go and he gives you this look that just screams ‘are you fucking serious?’ Jesus ok he’s just a bit too sassy for you to handle at the moment because a small fit of laughter bubbles form your chest. And he suddenly looks offended.

“Why are you laughing? This is serious. Promise me you won’t flick me anymore damnit.”

“Oh man yea sure. I promise. Boy scouts honor.” You hold two fingers up, you saw this in a movie once. Isn't this how boyscouts pledged things?

“You were never a boy scout, Dirk.”

“Can’t you let me dream?”

Speaking of letting you dream you’re already doing so, thinking about how great it would feel to quickly change this around, pin Hal under you and kiss him hard. The way you always like to, the way he likes you to.

Kiss him until he’s reeling for air and then pressing your hands over him, letting your fingers flit over his chest and sides and stomach. How great it would feel to have Hal shiver under your touches and gasp just a bit, just enough above a whisper for you to hear. Thinking how great would it be to pin Hal’s wrists down with your hands the way he’s doing now, make him writhe under you with just a look. Have him beg for your touch.

God, oh god, how good it would be to have him gasping and running his nails down your back as you lave at his neck.

And it quickly occurs to you that you might have said that last part out loud because Hal falters. His grip loosens, his face flushes, and he trips over his words, words he was just pelting you with while you were daydreaming. Word you didn’t comprehend.

You take the opportunity, you take the small window and arch up and twist. It completely takes Hal off guard and you catch his eyes widen and he looses balance and tips under you. It ends how you wanted it. His wrists pinned under your hands and his hips framed by your legs as you take nice and sit smugly right onto his lap.

Hal tenses, that small tense that you know means he’s trying to push down hormones. It’s way too late for him.

“Cowboy got bucked off his horse. Hah.”

Hal flushes under you and you’re 90% sure it’s from embarrassment. 10% because of the tiny hip roll you administer oh so lightly against Hal. Damn these swimsuits. You want them gone. They should be banned.

You think it’s stupid, somewhere in the back of your head, oh so stupid how you both can be so serious about this when Hal is wearing these cheesy trunks with horseshoes and little lassos on them and you’re here wearing trunks with cowboys that have the most ridiculous bowlegs known to man and pointing guns at random. But you guess Hal isn’t too worried about the patterns on the swim trunks at the moment.

His head tips back and he whines a bit. And dear god you can’t help but dip your head and trail your tongue along his neck, feel him shiver under you and bite dully right under the corner of his jaw, pulling a small moan out of him. You curse him again as he deliberately bares his neck for you. You know not to mark him up because it would be a bit hard to cover up hickies to Jane and Roxy and Jake.

He squirms a bit under you and you tighten your grip on his wrists when he tries pulling on them. He whimpers your name and his hips rock up as he pulls on his wrists again. You’re so lost in him it’s sad almost. He whimpers your name once more and his legs close tight around you and that’s enough to get your attention.

When you sit up just slightly you catch his glare at you, you honestly cant take it as full hearted as you should because his cheeks are dusted red and his eyes are just glossy enough that you know he’s hard.

“Dirk we aren’t even in the fucking hotel room.”

And damn sure enough your surroundings come flashing into their place around you and there you two are. Right on the landing balcony or the hotel, outside some random door. It pangs intensely strong that you two could get caught any second. Hell if you haven’t already been spotted. You mutter ‘shit’ under your breath and sit up, standing and catching Hal’s hand as you do.

It sort of seems like a dream. You’re both still touching and being mildly inappropriate out in public but almost everyone was either at the beach or by the pool.

You both are walking along the landing, passing doors quick. A hand is on someone’s ass and then fingers are in someone’s hair and someone bites someone and you both don’t even make it to the damn elevator before Hal pulls you up against him and kisses you hard.

Booth of you keep going, you being the one to break off and pull Hal into the elevator that was, thankfully, empty. When the doors shut Hal is on you like a scent.

He’s pressing you back against the wall of the elevator and kissing you hard. Your hands run up into his hair and pull, drawing a hard groan out of him and he’s rocking his hips against yours and everything is spinning and fast.

The elevator pings and you both launch away from each other as someone walks into the doors. You’re both breathing like you just ran a football field around. The man that walked into the elevator is a man that’s taller than you so he basically towers over Hal. The elevator ride is silent and when the man finally gets out a floor under yours and the doors shut Hal is back on you once again.

You take charge, pressing him back and turning, pressing him against the adjacent wall of the elevator, he moans into your mouth as your hips slot together and you roll your hips into his. And then the elevator is opening again and you usher Hal out fast, fishing the key out of your trunks pocket while Hal threads his fingers into his hair to push it back. You don’t see why he bothers. It’s gonna get messed up soon anyway.

You experience a bit of trouble when Hal is pushing up against the door and kissing you again, it’s all teenager heat and tongue and it’s perfect. Your hand fumbles back and gropes at the door and you find the handle, the door swinging open as you turn it. It’s almost like it was rehearsed, and Hal hikes a leg up onto your waist to try and push closer and you pull a bit on his other leg, yanking his feet off the ground so he has to cling onto you. You hold him there as you turn a 180 to walk foreword into the hotel room. Safe. The door shuts.

It’s only you two now. You push Hal back up onto the door and he tightens his legs around your waist, your arms are around Hal's own waist, holding him to you while he keeps his shoulders pressed back on the door. Damn him. Damn him he is so fucking attractive it isn’t even fair.

You roll your hips on his and an arm loops away so you can push your hand onto Hal’s ankle. It doesn’t take much to untangle Hal from you and he’s finally standing on his own. Which makes taking off his trunks much easier.

You pull him to you when his swim trunks are on the floor and your earlier assumption was right. And if he wasn’t hard then well he is now. He moans and grinds into you, you take a couple of steps back and he’s right there with you, the kiss never breaking. You somehow manage to find the pull-out bed that was in the couch that you both never really put back up. Thank fuck.

Your knees hit the edge of the bed and you pull Hal down onto you, pressing Hal under you and you don’t even kiss him, you go straight to his skin.

Skin that smells and tastes like Hal and a subtle undertone of chlorine. The smell wasn’t too bad and it seemed to mix well with the one overpowering smell of teenage stupidity. That pretty matched up with how you two had been doing this thing. Stupidly.

Your hand pressed against Hal’s length and it was like connecting a livewire to him. He arched and the needy moan that spilled out of his mouth made you want your own swim trunks gone. Fucking burned. You didn’t burn them but you did pull them off your body. Hal stretched a bit and snatched at the small lube bottle on the table that was serving as a nightstand.

“I want you in me. Now.”

No foreplay? Damn. But it wasn’t like you were going to ignore him begging.

“Damn I gotta find a condom.”

You muttered under your breath and Hal whined.

“Screw it. I don’t care if you make a mess, just fuck me.”

Well you weren’t one to deny Hal what he wanted. Only uncapping the lube and pouring some into your hand, rubbing it onto yourself a bit and going straight for Hal. A finger rubbing at his entrance and Hal hissed, sort of squirming away from your hand.

“It’s cold you fucker.”

“Stop bitching about it it’ll warm up.”

You grumbled back at him and the glare he shot you was almost cute. The look melted into one of tension and pleasure, two fingers pressed into him from the start. You didn’t take too much time but definitely didn’t want to hurt him, so you spent a few more cautious moments prepping him before Hal got impatient and swatted at you, grumbled at you to hurry up.

You pumped yourself once, twice, coating yourself with lube and pressing at his entrance. He hissed words of caution and pleads to you, both wanting you to go slow but get on with it already.

You slipped into him with a groan, one hand bracing yourself by Hal’s head and Hal all but keened. You almost wanted to cover his mouth, tell him to be quiet because the walls were thin as shit and if anyone was in a neighboring room they would hear him. But at the same time you also said fuck it and wanted them to hear. Wanted anyone to hear how good Hal was feeling.

Your hand helping push yourself into him moved and wrapped around Hal’s own length, making Hal’s jaw drop a bit wider and his moan raise a bit louder. He’s grasping at the sheets as you slowly push more into him, you both groan when you get seated at the hilt.

You jerk your hand a bit as you kiss him heavily, a moan vibrates into your mouth and as you pull halfway out and then press back in he pitches that moan higher.

He’s fucking gorgeous and you want to murmur praises and affectionate slurs against his lips and his skin. You want him to know how much you love him and god it’s hard to keep your head on straight and not just drive home. Fuck him hard into the bed till he’s screaming.

You both usually went at it fast and hard and sloppy and uncoordinated, just let your bodies do what felt right and ravish each other. But not this time, now you have the reins, you can slip into him nice and slow, make him feel it more and he keens as you rut into him, already having your hips flush onto his.  He pleads for more, begs you to fuck him harder. 

He begs for you to move faster, the impatient bastard. And you have the damn audacity to comply, unable to say no and you pick up pace, put more power into your thrusts.

You’re having to kiss him to keep him quiet, his nails rake down your back in a pleasurable sting and you stroke him faster, squeeze your hand on him harder and it’s like pulling strings on a puppet. He arches under you, a litany of moans and curses hanging in the air that’s quickly filling with the smell of chlorine and sex.

It isn’t long before you stop caring about who the hell hears you both and the room fills with moans and skin slapping on skin, and gasps and heavy breaths.  And only a few more minutes until Hal is clinging to you and kissing you desperately as you push him over the edge, abuse his prostate and make him cum in your hand, causing him to tighten around you and god. God.

You pull up one of his legs onto your shoulder and drive hard into him, thrusting once, twice, three times, getting whines and whimpers with each thrust, before releasing inside him with a moan of your own.

Everything is a pleasurable fuzzy haze. Just silence following your and Hal’s panting. The only thing you wanted to do was bask in the afterglow with Hal but you can’t stand the chlorine smell anymore. You begrudgingly get up, subtly wiping your hand on the sheets under you. Hal looks at you and makes a face.

“No.”

“I didn’t even say anything yet.”

“I know what you want. Fuck that.”

“Please? I can’t sleep like this. Plus it’d feel nice. C’mon.”

You tug on his arm for effort. This is the most you can do. You want to collapse and sleep. Hal takes mercy and sits up with a whine. It takes a bit of stumbling and moaning and groaning on Hal’s account before you’re both in the bathroom and you’re turning on the bathtub. You’re slowly ticking off the seconds. Going until you hit somewhere along 2 minutes and you drag Hal into the water. The bath is deep enough that you can sit down and be covered in enough water to where it’s just keeping you warm.

Your arms snake around him and hold him to you and he hums a bit, sliding down you a bit and resting his head on your shoulder, his own hands moving back and threading through your hair. You can’t help but nuzzle at his neck, leave a kiss here and there.

It’s the most sober feeling you’ve felt the whole week you both have been here. This serene neutral calm between you two in the water. Just sitting and being in each other’s presence. You mutter ‘I love you’ into his neck and he shivers, mumbles an ‘I love you’ back and kisses your chin.

You wish that the lights were off and there were candles on. Damn that would top it off just nicely. Hal scratches your head a bit and grumbles at you.

“Stop thinking of cheesy things you fuck.”

You glance at him and grin.

“What me? No, I’m not doing that.”

“You have that look on your face.”

You just snort and hug him slightly tighter, kissing the back of his shoulder.

“Love you Hal.”

He sighs like you were too much work and reached back to hug your head against him, he pressed a kiss to your temple and repeated ‘I love you too.”

And you two stayed like that until Hal slumped against you in a sign that he’d fallen asleep.


End file.
